The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
Wireless communication systems are constantly under development. Developing systems provide a cost-effective support of high data rates and efficient resource utilization. One communication system under development is the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE). An improved version of the Long Term Evolution radio access system is called LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). The LTE and LTE-A are designed to support various services, such as high-speed data. Another developed system is so called Beyond 4G (B4G) radio system which is assumed to be operational in the future.
In future, mobile broadband traffic is expected to increase significantly. A need for systems supporting very high data rates is clear. The design of high data rate communication faces many problems. One of the problems is latency which is due to processing delays in transceivers, for example.